Lose
by Onxy Dark Blue
Summary: Dia sangat berharga untukku , tidaklah terpikir olehku jika ia akan pergi meninggalkan ku .
1. chapter 1

pairing: NejiHina slight Nejiino

Disclaimer :

this is just a story, sorry if there are similarities and happy reading

..

Kishimoto Masashi sensei

.

.

.

warning : typo and out of character

.

.

.

Hope you like it

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu masih teringat jelas dalam benakku bagaimana seseorang tersebut mengatakan sesuatu yang mampu menjatuhkan harapan juga impianku untuk bersamanya . Dia adalah seseorang yang telah bersama denganku selama ini dan kurasa akan segera hilang .

" Hah..kenapa jadi seperti ini " desah lelah Hinata akan kenyataan yang ia hadapi saat ia baru saja mendengar perkataan seseorang tadi .

" Hinata ? "

lamunan Hinata hilang seketika , ia menoleh kan kepalanya ke arah suara tadi dan melihat neji yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil bersedekap memasang ekspresi khawatir .

" Neji-nii ? ada apa kemari " tanya Hinata bingung sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada sang kakak .

" Apa kau ada masalah ? sejak pembicaraan kemarin nii-san lihat kau tidak turun untuk makan malam maupun berbicara dengan nii-san " balas neji menanyakan hal tersebut sambil mendekat ke arah Hinata yang menunduk menyembunyikan parasnya tersebut.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? tidaklah mungkin aku bilang jika aku sangat keberatan akan keputusan nii-san dan memilih pergi menjauh dari hidup nii-san.

" tidak.. aku baik-baik saja mungkin nii-san hanya terlalu khawatir kepadaku " kilah Hinata sambil berpaling menuju nakas di samping tempat tidurnya .

" apa kau tidak setuju atas pernikahan ku dengan ino ? " tanya neji sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata .

" untuk apa aku tidak setuju ? aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk nii-san jadi semua keputusan ada padamu " balas Hinata sambil tersenyum sendu ke arah neji yang terkejut atas ucapannya.

" Hinata ! kau itu sangat berharga untuk dirik--"

" ne .. neji-nii aku hanya ingin memberi tahu jika aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan ku di Jerman " potong Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sang kakak tersebut.

" kenapa ..? " lirih neji kecewa akan keputusan Hinata tersebut .

'Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak pernah sanggup melihat mu berdiri bersama orang lain walaupun aku sadar kita tidak bisa bersama ' batin Hinata miris akan kebenaran yang ia sembunyikan selama ini jika ia mencintai kakak kandung sendiri .

" karena kita tidak bisa bersama selamanya jadi kurasa inilah saatnya aku pergi " jawab Hinata sambil berjalan meninggalkan neji yang terpaku atas ucapan Hinata .

" hari dimana aku pergi adalah hari yang sama dengan pernikahan nii-san jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa datang

nii-san aku harus pergi aku ada janji dengan sasuke-kun , jaa ne " itu adalah kata terakhir yang mampu neji dengar sebelum Hinata pergi dari hadapannya.

" maaf Hinata "

other side

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum Hinata pergi untuk melanjutkan pendidikan nya di Jerman , bukannya aku tidak tahu apa alasannya untuk pergi meninggalkan Jepang .

Hinata , gadis kecilku ... saat ini terluka dan aku tidak mampu menjaganya karena ia yang tidak mau membuka hatinya untuk diriku .

" Sasuke-kun ! kau melamun ? " tanya Hinata saat melihat sang sahabat ayamnya duduk dengan pandangan kosong melihat jendela kafe seolah menerawang jauh .

" kau sudah datang ? Hn , duduklah " perintah Sasuke saat melihat Hinata yang berdiri di hadapan dengan wajah lelahnya .

" ne .. sasuke-kun besok aku akan berangkat " kata Hinata sambil memegang tangan Sasuke yang menganggur di atas meja .

" aku tahu ! besok kau harus berangkat bersama ku , mengerti ? " ketus Sasuke mencoba menutupi suaranya yang bergetar karena sedih .

" tentu saja , sasu baka ! karena... mungkin aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke Jepang " lirih Hinata akan keputusan yang ia buat setelah neji pergi dari hidupnya .

" Hinata ! kau mimisan ! " teriak Sasuke panik saat melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung Hinata .

Hinata juga terkejut saat ia memegang hidungnya dan benar terdapat darah di jemari nya .

kumohon jangan sekarang , pikirnya .

" hei ! kau kenapa ? kau sakit " tanya Sasuke saat menyerahkan tissue kepada Hinata yang hanya diam saja .

" entahlah.. bahkan aku tidak yakin -- "

' apakah aku akan hidup atau tidak setelah ini ' sambung Hinata dalam hati .

" sudahlah , aku antar kau pulang " ajak Sasuke yang terlihat cemas melihat wajah pucat Hinata .

" hai "

Skip

hari telah berganti begitu pula dengan keputusanku yang telah ku pilih saat aku melihat neji-nii berdiri di samping ino-nee yang terlihat cantik dengan gaun putihnya tersebut.

" Hinata ! Hyuuga Hinata ! " panggil neji saat melihat Hinata yang perlahan berjalan meninggalkan dirinya yang sedari tadi mengawasi sang adik .

" nii-san ? kenapa kemari ? kau harusnya bersama ino-nee " marah Hinata saat melihat neji yang menyusul dirinya yang akan pergi .

" Kau.. sungguh akan pergi ? meninggalkan ku ? " tanya neji sambil memegang bahu Hinata menuntut jawaban .

' bukan aku yang meninggal mu neji tapi aku yang memaksa ku untuk pergi ' batin Hinata .

" neji-nii aku harus pergi jadi tolong relakan aku " balas Hinata sambil menahan tangisnya.

" apa kau mencintaiku ? jawab Hyuuga Hinata ! " tanya neji membentak Hinata yang menunduk .

" kurasa itu bukanlah urusanmu neji-nii dan kumohon biarkan aku pergi " pecah sudah pertahanan Hinata saat neji menemukan alasan ia memutuskan untuk pergi .

" maaf ... maaf karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan mu hingga membuatmu tersakiti dengan ini semua " sesal neji saat menemukan kebenaran yang ia yakini.

" aku pergi nii-san " pamit Hinata sebelum berjalan menuju Sasuke yang menunggu nya di mobil.

" maaf karena aku tidak bisa bersamamu , my love " lirih neji saat melihat Hinata yang mulai pergi meninggalkan dirinya .

' Karena kita tidak di takdir kan bersama neji ' sendu Hinata saat melihat neji dari kaca spion mobil Sasuke sebelum hilang .

End

Finally ! Aku coba nulis lagi dan inilah hasil nya ...

note : sebenarnya cerita ini aku mengalaminya sendiri dan bener aku gak bisa kehilangan dirinya , yah walaupun akhirnya hilang juga .

...

...

...

jangan lupa reviews ya !


	2. SEQUEL OF LOSE

**Change**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate: **M**

Pairing: NejiHina

Genre:Family , Hurt

Warning: Gajeness,OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,Boring,Typos

.

.

.

.

.

Sequel of Lose

.

.

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov

Beberapa hari setelah aku memutuskan untuk pindah tepat pada hari pernikahannya aku memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baruku tanpa bayang-bayang dirinya , memulai hidup bersama dengan Sasuke sahabatku yang ku ketahui mencintai diriku .

kringgg kringgg

ctik

" sudah pagi rupanya " gumamku saat melihat jam di atas nakas .

ku langkah kan kakiku menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air karena rasa mencekik yang mendera tenggorokan ku .

" rasanya ada yang aneh " lirihku sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang hilang dari pikiranku selama ini .

" ah ! nii-san ? Neji-nii !! neji--" teriakan ku untuk memanggil dirinya terhenti secara otomatis setelah pikiranku yang mendadak kacau kembali lagi dan ku sadari bahwa sosok neji telah hilang beberapa waktu lalu .

" bodoh bodoh bodoh neji sudah pergi tidak akan bersama dirimu lagi Hinata sadarlah Hyuuga Hinata ! " lirih ku sambil memandang ke arah kamar yang kupikir adalah kamar nya.

" neji sudah pergi " ucapku sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamarku untuk bersiap-siap pergi bersama Sasuke .

other side

Sudah beberapa waktu terlewat dari janji yang kami buat namun hingga sekarang pun Sasuke belum muncul aku mulai bosan karena harus menunggu lebih lama lagi .

Cling

" maaf terlambat " ucap Sasuke saat telah duduk di depanku dan tidak lupa dengan wajah penuh peluh yang ku simpulkan bahwa ia berlari kemari.

" sudahlah .. " balasku pelan sambil memberikan sapu tanganku kepadanya.

" apa ada masalah hingga kau ingin kita bertemu ? " tanya Sasuke dengan datar sambil memberikan tatapan interogasi miliknya .

" ku dengar kau akan kembali ke Jepang lusa , apakah benar ? " ucapku sambil menutupi rasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan nya.

" Hn "

" bisakah.. bisakah aku menitikkan sesuatu untuk neji-nii ? " ucapku pelan sambil menunduk karena tidak berani melihat ekspresi Sasuke .

" baiklah .. kau bisa memberi padaku sebelum aku berangkat " balas Sasuke setelah lama terdiam .

" terima kasih " ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya .

" Hn ! kurasa aku harus pergi " pamit Sasuke sambil berdiri bersiap untuk pergi .

" b-baiklah , hati-hati sasuke-kun ! " teriakku karena Sasuke sudah berjalan menjauh dari tempatku .

" hah.. pasti dia marah " gumam ku sambil tersenyum sendu memandang punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh.

Hinata Pov end

skip

Hari ini Sasuke akan kembali ke Jepang karena urusan perkejaan miliknya sudah selesai dan akan meninggalkan ku sendiri disini. sejujurnya aku mulai takut akan kehilangan dirinya yang selama ini selalu bersama diriku , aku hanya merasa ... terlalu takut dia meninggal ku seperti neji-nii.

" Hinata ! " sentak Sasuke saat melihatnya Hinata menatap dirinya sambil menangis .

" hati-hati sasu-baka ! aku akan merindukan mu " ucap Hinata sambil memaksakan senyum miliknya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

" kau ini ! jangan menangis ! aku kan masih bisa kemari , dasar cengeng " omel Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata yang mulai terisak dengan keras.

" sudah jangan Menangis ! aku janji akan kembali , hmm? " ucap Sasuke menghibur Hinata .

" harus ! kau harus kembali kepadaku!" teriak Hinata sambil melepas pelukan hangat Sasuke .

deg

" Hn .. aku akan kembali kepadamu " ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan Hinata yang menyuruh dirinya kembali kepada sang gadis .

" hah.. pergilah ! kau akan ketinggalan pesawat nanti " perintah Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke .

" Hn ! tunggu aku mengerti ? " teriak Sasuke saat mulai menjauh meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri .

" Uchiha Sasuke ! kembalilah dan hiduplah bersamaku ! " teriak Hinata sebelum berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku karena ucapannya tersebut .

" Dasar kau itu ! seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu ! tapi tunggulah aku dan aku akan menagih ucapanmu itu " gumam Sasuke senang akan perkataan hinata tadi.

Japan

Neji Pov

Sudah beberapa Minggu terlewat tanpa adanya Hinata di sisiku lagi dan entah kenapa pernikahan yang ku harapkan malah terasa hambar . Mungkin ini adalah karma karena aku yang telah menyakitinya dulu dengan perasaan ku dan kini aku menyesal karena perlahan ku sadari aku tidaklah terbiasa hidup tanpa dirinya , my first love Hyuuga Hinata.

" neji-kun ada kiriman dari Hinata " sampai kan Ino kepada sang suami yang duduk menghadap ke arah taman belakang rumah mereka .

" Hinata ? apa dia kemari ? " tanya neji dengan rasa senang karena kabar tersebut.

" tidak ! tadi sasuke-kun kemari dan menitikkan ini untuk mu dari Hinata " balas Ino sambil menyerahkan bingkisan kepada neji.

" begitu ya .. baiklah terimakasih " lirih neji kecewa karena Hinata tidak mengunjungi nya .

" aku pergi dulu " pamit Ino keluar dari tempat kerja neji .

" ini ?! " gumam neji terkejut saat membuka bingkisan yang Hinata berikan kepada nya , sebuah bunga beauty and the beast .

pluk

" Surat ? "

To : neji-kun.

neji-nii bagaiman kabarmu juga

ino-nee ? kuharap kalian baik-baik saja .

aku disini baik jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku .

sudah beberapa Minggu terlewatkan tanpa dirimu di sisiku dan aku merasa seperti kehilangan sosok mu .

sebelum nya aku minta maaf karena dengan berani mencintai mu karena aku menyadari bahwa kau tidaklah mungkin membalas perasaan ini karena itu aku memilih untuk pergi dan melupakan mu serta kenangan kita.

Aku mengirim bunga ini karena kuharap setiap jatuhnya kelopak bunga tersebut perasaan milikku juga jatuh dan berakhir layu .

neji-nii aku hanya ingin memberi tahu jika aku tidak pernah menyesal karena terlahir sebagai adikmu dan kuharap kau juga seperti itu .

terima kasih atas semuanya ku harap kau bahagia dan juga kuharap di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa bersama.

from : Your Love - Hyuuga Hinata.

" hiks maaf karena tidak bisa bersama dengan Hinata , nii-san juga mencintai mu seperti kau yang mencintai ku selamanya " isak neji sambil mendekap surat Hinata dengan pilu .

" kuharap di kehidupan selanjutnya kita dapat bersama , selamanya " lirih neji sambil memandang bunga tersebut penuh arti.

End

Ini sequel nya dan jangan tanya kenapa aneh gaje banget karena dari awal emang aku enggak pingin bikin sequel Tapi minna-san makasih udah baca ini.

thanks to :

#12 ( guest ) : Iya emang bikin Baper tapi juga bikin aku depresi juga broken heart hehehe .

#budiiii ( guest ) : ah itu ya .. sosok neji dalam hidupku itu adalah kakakku sendiri #pundung di pojok .

# Bluesky Lavender : silahkan baca aja ya dan bluesky bisa simpulkan dan ini sequelnyaaa...


	3. Prequel !

**_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_**

 ** _Rate: M_**

 ** _Pairing:_** ** _NejiHina_**

 ** _Genre: Angst , Hurt , Romance , tragedy_**

 ** _Warning: Gajeness,OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,Boring,Typos_**

 ** _Don't like Don't read_**

 ** _so_**

 ** _Click ' BACK '_**

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

 ** _Warning !_**

" Hinata menitipkan ini padaku sebelum dia pergi " ujar Sasuke kepada neji yang masih terlihat shock akan kabar yang ia katakan.

Kemudian perlahan menerima sebuah surat yang Sasuke berikan padanya .

" Yang jelas Dia berpesan kau jangan terlalu bersedih akan kepergian dirinya " lirih sendu Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak neji menguatkan .

" kenapa ? kenapa ini bisa terjadi ? Dia bahkan terlihat baik-baik saja ! " Raung neji tidak terima akan kenyataan yang ia hadapi , wanita nya terlah pergi.

Menghela nafas juga menguatkan diri Sasuke pun mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi .

" 4 tahun yang lalu saat kau memutuskan untuk menikah Hinata juga memutuskan untuk pergi--"

" Tapi bukan hanya itu Dia juga berjuang untuk sembuh dari penyakit nya dan berjanji untuk memulai hidup bersamaku " jelas Sasuke sambil menatap lurus ke arah langit , menerawang.

Tersentak akan penjelasan Sasuke tentang Hinata membuat nya bergetar menahan tangis.

" Lalu kami memutuskan untuk menikah dan memiliki Deisuke " kata Sasuke sambil sesekali tersenyum mengingat kenangan indah nya.

" Namun 1 tahun terakhir entah kenapa penyakit nya mulai muncul lagi d-dan H-hinata menolak untuk sembuh . Dia berkata ingin menikmati masa-masa terakhir nya bersamaku juga Dei " ujar Sasuke dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

perlahan tapi pasti air mata Sasuke mulai jatuh karena mengingat perkataan sang istri.

" Hingga di suatu malam dia berkata padaku jika dia sangat bersyukur memiliki suami seperti ku dan mengatakan untuk menjadi Deisuke juga dirimu--"

" L-lalu dia m-meninggal saat aku memberi kecupan perpisahan untuknya seperti permintaan nya " Tangis Sasuke sambil menyelesaikan penjelasan nya .

Mendengar semua itu menambahkan penyesalan dihari neji semakin membesar dan ikut menangis karena penyesalan itu.

" Karena itu kuharap kau merelakan dirinya " gumam Sasuke sebelum berlalu meninggalkan neji yang masih menangis .

Dengan tangan gemetar nejipun mulai membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

 ** _Untuk Neji-kun_**

Hembusan angin mengingat akan dirimu .

Terlalu kelam untuk membukanya kembali tetapi aku selalu bertanya dimana dirimu ?

Maafkan aku yang meninggal kan dirimu bersama rasa cinta juga penyesalan mu tapi percayalah Aku juga merasakan nya untukmu.

Lalu..

Angin berhembus menerbangkan ingatanku di masa lampau kembali bersama mu , bagaiman kabarmu ? selalu terpikir olehku.

Kupikir..

Cinta kita memanglah hanya sekadar Hembusan angin yang menerbangkan tetapi juga menghempas kan.

Lalu bagaimana diriku ?

Yang terlalu mencintaimu hingga akhir hidupku .

Hanya Kau yang tahu dan jangan salahkan jika kau menyesal sekarang.

Tetapi

Dalam hidupku Setidaknya Kita pernah mencintai .

Karena itu

Percaya lah kau selalu memiliki tempat tersendiri di hati ku.

Walaupun hanya ada penyesalan di dalamnya .

Ne neji-nii ..

Bahkan dalam hembusan terakhir hanya ada Namamu bersamaku .

Hingga akhir...

Ne neji-nii

Ku harap cinta mu untukku masih kau simpan hingga angin terakhir mengantarkan dirimu padaku.

Seperti cinta ku yang ku simpan untukmu .

Aku mencintaimu

~Hyuuga Hinata~

" Dasar bodoh bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku ? " tanya neji sambil menangis mengingat semua kenangan mereka.

" Aku bahkan belum sempat memberi tahumu jika aku mencintaimu ! Hinata no Baka ! " rutuk neji sambil sesenggukan .

" kumohon tunggu lah aku--"

" Aku akan segera menyusul mu " Lanjut neji sambil menatap ke arah langit .

Lalu tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan menghantar kan sebuah bisikan .

" Aku menunggu mu neji-nii "

Terdengar jelas bisikan itu di telinga neji hingga membuat nya tersenyum perlahan .

" Tunggu aku "

 ** _END !!_**

 ** _YEY !_**

 ** _AKHIRNYAAAAAA SELESAI JUGA INI PREKUEL !_**

 ** _Entah kenapa lagi liat FFn ku trus kena feel sama ini Ff padahal udah tamat ._**

 ** _jadi begini lah ! aku tambah Lagi !_**

 ** _pokoknya aku berterima kasih banget pada kalian Senpai-senpai ku juga silent reader ._**

 ** _untuk Ffn ku yang lain tunggu aja ne~_**

 ** _Bakal aku update kok#semoga ._**

 ** _btw masih bingung ?_**

 ** _aku jelasin secara singkat ya_**

 ** _jadi ini itu 5 tahun setelah Hinata pergi dan milih Sasuke , trus mereka punya anak . Tapi waktu tahun ke 5 tiba-tiba Hinata kambuh lagi tapi dia mutusin gak ngelanjutin pengobatan nya dan milih untuk ngabisin waktu sama keluarga nya ._**

 ** _Di akhir hidupnya dia minta Sasuke buat jaga Diri sama neji ._**

 ** _kenapa harus neji ?_**

 ** _karena neji udah pisah sama Ino !_**

 ** _Dan juga dia khawatir neji bakal terpuruk sama kepergian nya jadi Hinata minta gitu ._**

 ** _Ok sekian !_**

 ** _Sampe jumpa di next Ffn ku lainya !!!_**


End file.
